Confession
by ChibiMeikoChan
Summary: Duo and Heero Romance


Hey, it's just your neighborhood Psycho. I'm kinda tired, just got back from Magic Mountain, but I'm back up and running with something that has come to mind when I was riding the Carousel (my friend Alan wanted to, I swear!). ^-^ It's a Gundam Wing Ficcie, which means it's gonna be shounen-ai. Read and Review, please. Oh, PS: all flames are welcome, except for the 'Heero Loves Relena' crap. If you're gonna be close minded, I am too! Heero Loves DUO so Nyah!!! 

  
  


Gundam Wing and all the charas belong to me, okie? Damn, you almost fell for it! No, they belong to that big company I can't name right now. 

  
  


Some Heero OOC-ness, but it's good thing.

  
  


This takes place a little after the last episode and before the Endless Waltz.

~*~

  
  


Duo breathed in deeply, capturing the sharp salty smell of the ocean air. As he stared out toward the deep blue water, he felt the setting sun's warm rays begin to melt away. A soft breeze caused a few tendrils of his dark chestnut-colored hair to caress his face. A small sigh escaped his lips, along with a name: "Heero." This caused him to shake his head. 'No, I can't think about him right now,' but his thoughts wandered back to the dark-haired soldier, despite his mental arguments. 'I wonder where he is now? Probably being bored as hell with that pink-wearing twit, Relena.' 

Duo could feel the tears pricking at the corners of his big violet eyes. 'Boys don't cry,' his mind hissed at him. He blink back the tears as he mentally hit himself. "Idiot." The self-given insult seemed louder than the waves that were now crashing on the shore. The dark braid swayed slightly as Duo picked himself up from his sitting position. 

One fat tear rolled down his pale cheek, despite his efforts to keep them checked. He walked toward the foamy waves. His calm demeanor was lost as he started a string of curses. "Idiot! You could have stayed!! He said he was coming back! But you left! It's your fault!" he screamed into the waves, letting out all the hurt and sadness he felt. "Idiot!" 'But,' him mind soothed, 'he would have just come back to tell you he loved HER. There was nothing you could have done.' 

The braided pilot sank down on his knees and let the spray of the waves hit him on the face, leaving sticky trails on his face as they traveled down it. His violet orbs closed for a moment and forced all the tears down. "He loves her, the pink wearing twit from hell," he muttered, and opened his eyes. "But I love him." 

The pilot could feel his chest tighten up. He breathed out slightly and shook his head. "It's too late now, isn't it?" he asked, staring up at the full moon. A familiar voice broke the quiet that followed the near-silent question. "Too late for what?" Duo slowly turned, slightly embarrassed that someone might have heard him screaming and cursing. 

What he saw shocked him: it was Heero, wearing slacks and a jacket. "H-Heero?" Duo's voice trembled at the sight of his comrade, fearing it was an illusion. A curt nod was given and the blue-eyed ex-pilot sat next to the violet eyed teen, not caring about his clothes. He stared out into ocean and Duo did as well. A long silence passed between them, but it wasn't one of discomfort. 

Finally, Duo spoke. "Heero?" He received a grunted for an answer. He fell dumb again. It wasn't exactly easy to tell a friend you were in love with them, so he choked out a different question. "Why aren't you with Relena?" This seemed to catch Heero off guard and he replied, "Why should I be?" This time Duo was the one who was surprised. Another silence fell between them. 

"Why did you run away, Duo?" the short-haired teen was the one to break the silence this time. 

"I...I-it doesn't matter." 

"That's not good enough," Heero murmured, looking at Duo. He reached out and brushed a few strands from out of Duo's eyes. "Please tell me," he pleaded and Duo felt the tears come again. 

"I didn't want to hear you say you loved Relena," came the soft reply. Then Heero did something that really surprised Duo: he laughed. "The pink wearing twit?! Give me more credit than that." Duo felt his heart soar--then plummet again when Heero continued talking. "I love someone else, Duo." It was hard for the smaller boy to keep the disappointment from his voice as he replied with a simple, "Oh." 

"Duo, please understand, I know this must be really weird for you, but you have to hear me out..." Except the American didn't hear a word after his friend's confession. He could only feel hurt and upset, not wanting to hear anymore of it, until three small words broke into his thoughts: "I love you." 

Surprised violet eyes met very _fearful_ blue ones, and suddenly nothing was wrong in the world. He leapt toward Heero and enveloped him in a fierce hug. "Oh, GOD, I love you, too, Heero, I was just so scared and I thought that maybe you did love Relena but You don't and I Love you so much!" The slightly embarrassed braided American realized what he had just done and began to pull himself off the surprised (not to mention very relieved) Japanese ex-pilot when he felt strong arms wrap around his back and soft lips find his. 

"I love you, Heero," a soft whisper came from the dark followed by another kiss, "but I have sand in my pants so we need to go inside." Heero laughed again and followed the long-haired 15 year old.

  
  


The end

I know, cheesy corny but whatever = P


End file.
